(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet feeding apparatus for separating and supplying recording paper sheets one by one, an image forming apparatus having such a sheet feeding apparatus, and a sheet feeding method.
(ii) Related Art
An image forming apparatus in the background art, such as a copying machine and a printer, is provided with a sheet feeding apparatus which separates recording sheets stacked and accommodated in a sheet feeing portion one by one, so as to stably supply recording sheets, on which an image is formed, to an image forming portion.